Fingertips
by myaungie
Summary: I got you on my fingertips.S. coups Jeonghan Joshua Seunghansoo Seunghan Cheolsoo Jihan. Gs SVT OTP
1. Chapter 1

Fingertips

Cast:

• Yoon Jeonghan (girl)

• Choi Seungcheol (boy)

• Hong Jisoo (girl)

Warn:

Gs, alur membingungkan, TYPOS

Enjoy~

Sudah 8 bulan seorang siswi bernama Yoon Jeonghan pindah dari sekolahnya yang lama menuju Pledis High. Sebelum kulanjutkan ceritanya, perkenalkan namaku Hong Jisoo sahabat dekat Yoon Jeonghan juga Choi Seungcheol. Aku akan menceritakan kisah-kisah dari kedua sahabatku yang dulunya merebutkanku menjadi pasangan yang sangat manis terutama cerita yang sudah dicurahkan oleh Jeonghan beberapa bulan ini. Silahkan membacanya.

Jeonghan POV

15 Maret 2009

Hari ini aku mulai masuk ke Pledis High karena sekolah ini merupakan sekolah milik pamanku. Sebelum aku bercerita, Hai namaku Yoon Jeonghan gadis cuek, dingin, kasar, dan manja tapi nilai-nilai akademikku sangat memuaskan juga non-akademikku yah... masih bisa dibilang baguslah.

Sesampainya di Pledis High aku langsung menuju kantor pamanku untuk minta diantar ke kelasku tetapi kata pamanku aku harus mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa dahulu baru masuk ke kelas. Aku sudah meminta (sambil beraegyo) agar tidak mengikuti acara tersebut tetapi pamanku memaksaku untuk ikut.

Dengan terpaksa aku berjalan menuju aula sekolah itu dan mengikuti acara itu meskipun aku hampir ketiduran. Setqelah 2 jam, akhirnya acara itu selesai dan akupun pergi ke kelasku yaitu kelas 1-2.

Sesampainya aku disana aku langsung duduk disebelah yeoja berambut brunette yang sedang melihat hpnya sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Menurutku anak itu aneh sekali, meskipun guru sudah masuk dan menyuruh anak-anak memperkenalkan diri, dia masih melihat Hpnya sambil ketawa-ketawa tertahan dan tidak memperhatikan anak-anak yang di depan.

Waktu giliran anak itu disuruh memperkenalkan diri, anak itu langsung memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa Inggris dan kami langsung menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa Korea dan dia meminta maaf lalu memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa Korea. Menurutku sekarang dia bertambah aneh, benar-benar aneh.

Waktu istirahatpun dia ke kantin lalu makan di pojokan sambil melihat Hpnya lagi. Karena aku penasaran akupun duduk didepannya sambil melihat dia tapi dia tidak sadar kalau ada orang. Jadi aku panggil dia tetap saja dia tidak mendengar aku. Pada akhirnya aku menendang kakinya keras-keras dan dia pun berteriak.

"AKH! SIAPA YANG MENEDANGKU!" Teriak yeoja gila itu sambil mengelus-elus kaki yang barusan kutendang.

"YA! KAMU TIDAK MELIHAT ADA ORANG DIDEPANMU YANG SUDAH MEMANGGIL KAMU BERKALI-KALI HUH?!" Jawabku tidak sabar.

Kulihat dia langsung makan dengan brutal dan memaki-makiku dengan bahasa Inggris.

"YA! KAMU KIRA AKU TIDAK BISA BAHASA INGGRIS APA?! ENAK SAJA KAMU MISUH-MISUHIN AKU!" Teriakku tidak sabaran ke yeoja itu (lagi).

"Habis tadi kamu ngapain nendang kakiku? Sakit tau" Jawab anak itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mangkannya kalau dipanggil itu dijawab dong jangan main hp terus nanti matamu sakit tau. Emang kamu lagi ngapain sih?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh aku lagi membaca cerita sambil nunggu balasan dari temanku di Daegu." Jawabnya sambil makan dengan tenang.

Kalau dia tenang begini dia bisa dibilang manis sih tapi tetap aja dia aneh.

"Kenalkan, namaku Yoon Jeonghan. Aku duduk di sebelahmu di kelas." Kulihat dia terkejut setelah mendengar namaku.

"Yoon Jeonghan? Anak malas itukan? Panggilanmu Nup-Jeoghankan?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Tapi kok dia bisa tau nama panggilanku? Yang tau kan cuma bocah Choi dan... "JISOO?!"

"IYA AKU JISOO YEOJA YANG DULU KAMU INGIN NIKAHI!" Jawabnya nyolot.

Apa-apaan itu. Memang sih aku dulu berkata kalau aku ingin menikahi anak gila ini, tapi jangan teriak juga dong. Kupukul kepalanya dan dia hanya meringis sambil minta maaf.

Setelah makan siang kita kembali ke kelas sambil bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi selama kita putus kontak sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku penasaran apa Jisoo masih berhubungan dengan bocah itu ya?

"Jisoo-ya. Apa kamu masih berhubungan dengan Seungcheol? Maksudku, apa kalian masih mengetahui keadaan masing-masing?"

"Pasti! Diakan tidak seperti kamu yang tiba-tiba pindah menghilang begitu saja! By the way dia sekarang pintar, baik, gak aneh, dan sangat tampan juga sangat perhatian hihihi"

Mendengar jawaban itu hatiku merasa sakit karena aku masih menyukai yeoja di sebelahku ini. Tapi mana mungkin bocah aneh, jelek, dekil juga nakal itu menjadi namja baik, normal dan tampan? Sudahlah gak usah mikirin bocah aneh itu mending aku meluluhkan hati Jisoo aja kkkkkk...

Jeonghan POV end

Jisoo POV

Begitulah cerita pertemuan keduaku dengan Jeonghan setelah beberapa tahun pisah dan tidak berhubungan sama sekali. By the way yang tentang Jeonghan ingin menikahi aku itu sangat benar sampai-sampai dia menangis dan ngambek karena tidak dibolehkan eommanya menikahi aku (Kekanakan sekali ya Jeonghan? Hahahahaha!).

Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana pertemuan kami dengan Seungcheol? Kapan-kapan aku akan menceritakannya kepada kalian OK? Bye~ See you next time. #XOXO

My note:

Hai~ readernimdeul aku sudah buatin fingertips~~~~ ini pertama kalinya aku buat cerita berchapter #yay gomawo buat yang sudah baca favorite dan review di story sebelumnya juga story ini. Aku usahain update cepet (kalau gak ada tugas dll ya hehehe) sekali lagi Gamsahabnida readernimdeul Saranghae (•3•)


	2. Chapter 2

Fingertips

Cast:

• Yoon Jeonghan (girl)

• Choi Seungcheol (boy)

• Hong Jisoo (girl)

Warn:

Gs, alur membingungkan, TYPOS

Enjoy~

Jisoo POV

Hai~ aku kembali lagi. Aku sedang berada di atap sekolah dengan kekasihku kkkkk... Kali ini aku akan bercerita tentang bagaimana kita (terutama uri cheonsa Jeonghanie) bertemu dengan Seungcheol.

Jeonghan POV

05 Oktober 2009

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir liburan Chuseok, dan besok aku harus masuk sekolah lagi. Sebenarnya aku bosan pergi ke sekolah apalagi kalau Jisoo tiba-tiba meninggalkanku (dia ditarik oleh adik kelasku yang agak gila+hiperaktif buat makan siang bareng huft).

Hari ini aku berencana untuk pergi ke Lotte World dengan Jisoo (tentu dengan pacar Jisoo -_-). Tapi ini sudah jam 10 Jisoo belum juga datang. Yang benar saja dia yang buat janji tapi yang mengingkari. Kebiasaan buruk!

"YOON JEONGHAN! CEPAT TURUN!"

"IYA!"

Aku segera menuruni tangga dan memakai sepatuku lalu keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil Jisoo.

"Jeonghanie~ Mian lama hehehehe..."

"Kebiasaan dah kamu Soo-ya. Kyeom! Aku nanti pinjam pacarmu ya? Kamu sama..."

Aku menggantungkan ucapanku. Siapa ya yang menyetir mobil? Setelah ku perhatikan itu seperti Seungcheol tapi aku tidak yakin.

"Choi Seungcheol?"

Kulihat dia memutar kepalanya mengarah ke aku.

"Apa Jeonghan-ah?"

Ya ampun dia kok bisa jadi setampan ini?! Gak mungkin ini Seungcheol. Dia kan dulu jelek banget, hitam, aneh lagi. Kok sekarang dia bisa flawless begini?

Sadar Jeonghan-ah! Dia itu juga salah satu rivalmu. Jangan sampai kamu jatuh!

"Jeonghan noona emang kenal sama Seungcheol hyung?"

"Kenal lah! Ini anak dulu suka merebut Jisoo dari aku!"

"Enak saja aku yang duluan kenal sama Jisoo kok!"

"Aku sahabat paling dekatnya kok! Wek!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku Seungcheol!"

"Aku nona Yoon!"

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK!" Teriak Jisoo.

Kami berdua pun diam seketika.

"Gara-gara kamu sih!" Ujar anak gila itu ke aku.

"Itu gara-gara kamu kali!" Balasku sambil mencubit lengannya.

"Auch! Sakit Yoon!" Protesnya

"Biarin wek!"

Akhirnya kami semua diam dan mendengarkan radio.

Sesampainya kami di Lotte World kami langsung membeli tiket dan masuk.

"Seokmin! Aku sama Jisoo ke toilet dulu ya!"

"Yak! Jangan ditarik dong tanganku! Sakit" protes nona Hong sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Mian Jisoo-ya sini aku obatin."

"Gak usah! Sana cepetan buang hajatnya!"

Sebenarnya alasan aku menarik Jisoo adalah kok bisa anak aneh itu bersama kita.

"Kapan Seungcheol ke Seoul?

"2 Hari yang lalu. Kenapa?"

"Apa dia pindah disini?"

"Iya kenapa?"

"Satu sekolah dengan kita?"

"Iya kenapa nona Yoon yang terhormat?!"

"Cuma bertanya saja."

Berarti sainganku bertambah dong! Huh!

"Sekarang dia tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Aku kenapa?"

What the?! Ngapain itu anak tinggal sama Jisoo coba?! Pingin mati kali ya?! Bener-bener ruh bocah!

"Suruh dia pindah rumahku aja. Dirumahkukan gak ada orang, masa aku sendirian?"

"Kamu gila ya mana ada yeoja sama namja cuma hidup berdua, satu rumah lagi? Nanti apa yang diomong orang lain coba?"

"Kan masih ada adikku."

"Adikmu perempuan Yoon."

"Ada Samchon kok"

"Ya sudah nanti kamu bilang saja sendiri ke orangnya. Ayo keluar masa daritadi di toilet cuma nanya tentang Seungcheol doang, bosen tau. Mending mainan sama Seokie~" ujar Jisoo sambil ketawa-ketawa gak jelas.

Kayaknya Jisoo ketularan sifat gilanya Seokmin deh. Aku jadi takut.

Kami berdua keluar dari toilet dan melihat bocah-bocah itu beli minuman warna-warni. Dengan romantisnya Jisoo dan pacarnya minum berdua. Iri banget *jones*. Aku lihat Seungcheol dan mata kami bertemu. Mata itu benar-benar cantik, bulu mata panjangnya yang menghiasi mata bulat itu. Kami bertatapan sesaat sampain Jisoo berteriak memanggil kami. Lalu suasana kami berdua menjadi sangat awkward.

"Cheol"

"Apa?" Jawabnya melihatku

"Kamu tinggal dirumah Jisoo?"

"Iya emangnya kenapa? Jealous?"

"Nggak. Aku sudah merelakan Jisoo ke Seokmin dari dulu."

"Oh gitu ya? Emang sudah move on?"

"Belum sih tapi kayaknya aku bisa deh."

"Kalau gak yakin jangan dulu hahahaha!"

"Aku serius kok kamu malah bercanda sih?!"

Ucapku sambil mencubit tangannya lagi.

"Aku serius Yoon! Lagipula Jisoo keliahatannya sangat bahagia sama Seokmin. Mereka bahkan sudah 4 tahun pacaran."

"Dari SMP?!" Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Seungcheol.

"Heol! Bahkan dia tidak bilang ke aku berapa lama mereka sudah berhubungan."

"Biarin saja lagipula semua orang punya privasi kan?"

Benar juga sih. Tapi kok mereka menyembunyikannya ya? Curiga aku. Tapi biarin lah yang penting mereka bahagia.

Tidak aku sadari kami berdua pisah dengan couple itu. Jadi aku punya waktu buat mengintrogasi Seungcheol sedalam-dalamnya.

"By the way kenapa kamu tadi nanya tentang tempat tinggalku?"

"Ya cuma ingin tau saja Cheol"

"Kamu mau aku pindah dirumahmu?"

"Kalau kamu mau sih."

"Nanti aku kasih tau lah."

"Aku tunggu jawabannya. Ok? Tapi mikirnya jangan lama-lama ya?" *wink*

Ring~ ring~ ring~

Terdengar bunyi hp seseorang tapi disini kan hanya aku dan Seungcheol.

"Yoboseyo? Appa?"

Hei... dari tadi bunyi baru diterima sekarang yang telpon appanya lagi huh. Dasar anak gak peka.

"Aku sedang bersama Jeonghan sekarang. Appa mau bicara dengan Jeonghan?"

Yang benar saja Cheol! Masa aku harus bicara dengan Choi ajeoshi? Aku belum siap huaaaa.

"Oh ya appa, Jeonghan menyuruh Cheolie tinggal dirumahnya, bolh tidak?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Lagipula dulu kenapa kamu pilih tinggal sama Jisoo? Padahal Jisoo kan sudah punya pacar."

"Ya sudah nanti aku kabari appa waktu pindah ke rumah Jeonghan."

"Ok! Nanti appa akan bicara ke appanya Jisoo kalau kamu pindah ke rumah Jeonghanie. Appa titip salam ya buat anak-anak yang lain."

"Ne appa! Ittabwa~ Saranghae!"

"Nado Cheolie!"

"Sudah telponnya? Sudah ditelpon Jisoo tau."

"Ya udah ayo ke Jisoo."

"Eung~"

Kita berdua berjalan menuju cafeteria dan mencari pasangan aneh itu. Mataku melihat ke pojok-pojok cafeteria dan menemukan mereka duduk di dekat jendela. Lalu kita berdua berjalan ke arah mereka. OMG lihat kelakuan mereka, seperti tidak ada orang lain saja. Mending aku kagetin Jisoo aja hihihi...

"JISOO-YA!" Teriakku sambil memeluk Jisoo dari belakang dan mencium pipinya.

"Kkamjakiya! Yak! Kamu sudah gila ya?!"

"Hehehe mian hehehehe... Jangam marah dong~ Mianhae Jisoo-ya~ Maafin aku ya?"

"Gak mau! Kamu sudah keterlaluan Yoon!"

"Jisoo noona jangan gitu dong. Kita harus memaafkan orang yang bersalah kepada kita. Terutama dengan sahabat kita noona. Sahabat kan penting."

"Jadi, Soonyoung lebih penting daripada aku?!"

"Bukan begitu chagi~"

"Sudah kita pulang saja!" Lerai Seungcheol sambil mengelus kepala Jisoo.

Dasar sok perhatian. Gitu aja dilerai. Lagipula merekakan bisa baikan sendiri.

"Ayo pulang sekarang! Biarin mereka berdua pulang sendiri kalau masih bertengkar!" Ucapku sambil menarik Seungcheol menjauh dari mereka.

"YOON JEONGHAN TUNGGU!" Teriak Jisoo sambil berlari ke arahku sambil menarik tangan Seokmin juga.

Kami berempat telah sampai di rumah masing-masing. Aku langsujg mandi dan makan makanan yang di masak adikku tadi. Meskipun sudah dingin masakannya masih enak hahahaha... atau aku yang kelaparan?

Setelah makan dan cuci piring aku menelpon Seungcheol lagi untuk memastikan dia pindah disini.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Apa nona Yoon? Kangen ya?"

"Ih apaan sih kamu! Ya gak lah! Masa cewek secantik aku kangen anak aneh, jelek, sok perhatian lagi!" Teriakku

"Nona Yoon?"

"Apa?!" Nyebelin banget ini anak

"Cemburu ya?"

"Ya Gak Mungkin lah! Ngapain aku cemburu?" Ini anak bener-bener gila kali ya?

"Terus ngapain telpon jam segini? Kok kamu belum tidur chagi?" Ya ampun dia ngomong apaan sih?!

"SUDAHLAH AKU MALAS BICARA SAMA KAMU!" Ahhh! Lama-lama aku bisa menua dengan cepat kalau dia tinggal disini.

"Ei~ Bentar aku mau bicara."

"Apaan?!" Jawabku jutek

"Katanya Jisoo aku hari minggu sudah boleh pindah ke rumahmu."

"Ok! Nanti aku siapin kamar buat kamu. Tapi isi barang kamu sendiri ya?"

"Neee... Jeonghan agassi. Kalau bawa cewek ke rumahmu boleh gak?" WHAT THE?!

"Terserah!" Aku sudah bener-bener males ngomong sama kamu.

"Ya sudah. Sampai ketemu besok disekolah baby~ Jaljayo nae sarang!"

"Eung jalja."

Mati kau Choi Seungcheol! Mati kau! Anak itu suka banget sih ngerjain orang. Gak dulu gak sekarang sama saja. Bikin kesel saja. Dasar kepedean tuh anak padahal Choi ajjushi gak seperti itu, Choi ajjumah juga gak seperti itu, hyungnya juga. Terus dia anak siapa?

Sudahlah mending aku siap-siap buat sekolah lalu tidur. Ngantuk banget, mental juga capek lagi. Aku ke kamar adikku untuk memastikan kalau dia sudah tidur. Lalu aku kekamar dan tidur.

Jeonghan POV END

Jisoo POV

Lucukan cerita mereka? Hahahaha! Apalagi yang waktu di Lotte hahahaha! Mereka berdua cocok ya? Hehehe... Lain kali aku ceritakan yang menurut Seungcheol yaaaa... Aku pergi kencan dulu dengan kudaku! Annyeong~

Note:

Annyeong~ Gamsahabnida buat review , fave dan following nya ❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

Tgl 25 SVT comeback! Yay! Manse! Jeonghan eomma tambah cantik ya? Kkkkk...

Review juseyou~ kritik+saran selalu aku terima (^・^) Gamsahabnida readernimdeul

Saranghae ٩( ε )۶


	3. Chapter 3

Fingertips

Cast:

• Yoon Jeonghan (girl)

• Choi Seungcheol (boy)

• Hong Jisoo (girl)

Warn:

Gs, alur membingungkan, TYPOS

Enjoy~

Hai it's me the most ganteng boy di keluargaku. Hehehehe, aku emang ga bisa bahasa Inggris jadi mian~ Sekarang aku mau kasih tau kalian tentang kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Penasaran? Yuk check it out!

27 September 2009

Wassup boys and girls. Hari ini aku si ganteng Choi Seungcheol yang paling disayang yeoja-yeoja cantik di Daegu akan pindah ke ibu kota negaraku tersayang yaitu Seoul~ *YAY* *pasang petasan* *masih siang oi!*

Back to Choi house teman-teman. Soooo... hari ini anak ganteng ini bakal diantar appaku yang cool, eommaku yang cantiknya melebihi Ha JiWon, juga hyungku yang jelek ke rumahnya hani bani switiku yang cantiknya kaga ketulungan yang udah taken ama kuda di... Seoul!

"Choi Seungcheol! Sampai kapan kamu mau dikamar terus?!"

Duh ngapain sih hyung teriak? Sebel deh.

"Tunggu napa hyung. Aku kan masih ngaca dulu biar bisa ngalahin si kuda rabies ituuu!"

"Seungcheol cepetan!"

Waduh ratu besar udah memanggil nih.

"Iya eomma yang cantiknya melebihi yeoja-yeoja diluar sana." Kataku sambil turun tangga membawa tas dan koper-koperku yang sedikit.

"Ppalli nanti ditunggu sama Jisoo. Emang beneran eomma cantiknya melebihi yeoja-yeoja diluar?" Kata eommaku sambil mengibaskan rambut coklatnya.

"Iya eomma... kecuali nona Hong. Hahaha!" Kataku sambil memeluk nyonya besar kesayangan appaku.

"Yak Tuan Besar Choi! Liat kelakuan maknaemu ini!" Ucap perempuan kesayanganku juga sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Chup~ Eomma cantik banget kok. Dimata appa... hahahaha!" Ucapku setelah mencium pipi eommaku dan menaik-turunkan alisku lalu kurangkul dia.

"Appa~ ppalliwaaaaa..."

"Bentar Cheol-ah. Yak! Kamu sebagai hyung bawain koper adikmu ke mobil!"

"Mwol?! Bukannya dia yang harusnya masukin kopernya sendiri?!"

"Sudahlah hyung lakuin saja nanti singanya marah terus hyung diterkam loh. Haung~"

"Seungcheol! Awas kamu ya!"

"Udah cepet masuk ke mobil!"

"Iya eomma."

"Nah gini dong cepet. Masa udah eomma tunggu satu jam pada molor semua?"

"Aku juga udah nunggu eomma. Cuma anak eomma yang kegantengan aja yang lemot."

"Hyung juga lama!"

"Kamu itu yang lama mandinya. Masih mau ngaca segala lagi."

"Kalian bisa diem atau appa turunin disini?"

"Oke appa!" Jawab kita bertiga

Appapun melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke stasiun. Diperjalanan aku melihat jalanan yang dulu aku pernah lewati dengan teman kecilku itu. Kita bertiga sama Jeonghan juga kita selalu jalan dengan format aku-Jisoo-Jeonghan, dan Jisoo selalu ditengah-tengah kita karena takut dia hilang lagi.

Sebentar lagi udah sampai di Seoul yeah! Ga sabar ketemu sama Jisoo sama si kuda itu. Kata Jisoo dia udah bertemu Jeonghan yeoja malas itu. Tidak terasa sudah 9 tahun ga bertemu Jeonghan. Gimanabya kabarnya? Tambah males ga ya? Atau... ah lupakan.

"Seungcheolie~"

"Seungcheol-ah."

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

Aku terkejut gara-gara teriakkan eomma.

"Apa sih eomma teriak teriak? Telinga Cheolie sakit..." Aduku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Kamu kapan dewasanya coba? Pantes Jisoo lebih memilih adik kelasnya yang menurut eomma lebih dewasa dari anak eomma yang manja ini."

"Kalau eomma lebih suka si kuda itu, eomma mending angkat dia jadi anak eomma aja." Ujarku sambil merajuk.

"Ide bagus itu yeobo." Usul appa.

"Appa~"

"Setuju aku sama appa!"

"Hyung!" Aku memprotes perkataan hyungku.

"Apa sih Cheol rese deh kamu!" Protes hyungku

Akhirnya kita semua terdiam di mobil. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan Yoon Jeonghan yang sekarang. Apa dia masih mengingatku ya? Secara aku kan tambah ganteng sekarang ga seperti dulu hihihi.

Ga terasa ya udah sampe di rumahnya bunnyku Jisoo. Rumahnya masih sama seperti dulu tapi catnya berubah warna sih. Udah ah aku mau ketemu sama bunnyku tersayang. Aku segera turun dari mobil dan memanggil Jisoo.

"NONA HONG! AKU SUDAH SAMPAI!"

"IYA IYA! SABAR KENAPA!"

Kulihat gadis imut yang masih memakai piyama pink yang berhoodie telinga kelinci sambil menunjukkan wajah bangun tidurnya. Langsung ku peluk gadis itu dan mencium pucuk kepalanya seperti yang sering kulakukan dulu. Tiba-tiba dia langsung jatuh dipelukanku. Ternyata dia ketiduran lagi. So kuputuskan untuk menggendongnya ke kamarnya.

"Eomma Cheolie menaruh Jisoo di kamarnya dulu ya!" Ijin ku kepada eomma.

"Cepet ya Cheol!"

"Iyaaaaa~"

.

Kulihat di ruang tamu ada orang tua Jisoo dan aku menyapa mereka.

"Annyeong eomma appa~ Cheolie menaruh Jisoo ke kamar dulu ya..."

"Iya sayang hati-hati ya naik tangganya." Ujar eommanya Jisoo

"Jangan sampai jatuh lo Cheol. Nanti appa akan memukulmu." Sahut appanya Jisoo juga.

"Siap eomma appa." Jawabku sambil menaiki tangga.

Kulihat kamar berpintu biru laut itu dan membukanya lalu menaruh Jisoo diranjang queen sizenya. Kupandang wajah yang ku kenal sejak kecil ini. Mata kucingnya yang lucu, bibir tipisnya yang pink, hidung mungilnya yang imut banget. *lebih imut Uji kali Cheol* *apaan sih thor* Setelah melihat wajah kyut sahabatku, aku mencium kedua matanya, hidungnya, juga kedua pipinya, tapi ga bibirnya. Kalo ketahuan aku pasti dibunuh kedua orang tuaku dan kedua orang tua Jisoo.

"Seungcheol-ah! Cepat turun"

Kudengar panggilan appaku dibawah. Jadi aku langsung kebawah dan memeluk eommanya Jisoo erat-erat seperti meluk Nyonya Choi yang kucinta.

"Appa tidak kau peluk juga?" Tanya mantan calon mertuaku.

"Iya appa." Segera kupeluk appaku yang hampir menjadi mertuaku itu.

Aku rindu sekali suasana ini. Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Kurang keluarga Yoon yang lucu hehehehe. Biasanya kami bertiga langsung bermain bersama. Ada hyungku yang selalu menggoda kami juga adik Jeonghan yang sering menggangu Jeonghan yang menyebabkan Jeonghan selalu kalah.

Diantara kita bertiga memang Jeonghan yang seperti diktator sedangkan yang paling lemah itu Jisoo jadi kami berdua sangat menjaga gadis yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu.

Jisoo dan Jeonghan itu seperti anak kembar yang berbeda jauh sifatnya. Wajah mereka mirip sangat mirip malah. Banyak yang mengira Jeonghan itu Jisoo jika dia lagi mood baik dan Jisoo itu Jeonghan jika dia marah.

Sebenarnya mereka itu gampang di bedakan. Yang satunya tomboy dan satunya lemah lembut. Yang satunya tukang perintah satunya jiwa hambanya kuat. Satunya temperamen dan satunya penyabar. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung mereka berdua kok bisa akur banget.

Sekarang aku jalan menuju kamarku sama hyungku sambil membawa koperku dan tasku.

"Cheol."

"Apa hyung?"

"Hyung kok kangen sama Jeonghan ya?"

Kulihat wajahnya dengan tatapan malas

"Kimbab be kidding hyung? Jebal..."

"Memang kenapa dengan Jeonghan? Terakhir kali hyung liat dia cantik kok."

"Kapan hyung liat dia?"

"Sebulan yang lalu."

"Dimana?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Di Cafe deketnya tempat kerja hyung."

"Ooooo... Emang secantik apa dia sekarang?"

"Tambah mirip sama Jisoo. Cuma... ya kamu tahu dia kayak apa kan?"

"Maksud hyung tomboy?"

"Agak sih. Lebih feminine kok sekarang"

"Masa sih? Ga percaya."

"Iya Cheol. Jisoo aja agak tomboy sekarang."

"Iya sih hyung."

"Udahlah mending kamu beresin kamarmu sama menata barangmu. Nanti kalau udah selesai langsung turun ya."

"Yes hyungnim!"

Jadi aku pun melanjutkan kerjaan dan kalau sudah selesai aku mau tidur ah.

Skip~

4 Oktober 2009

Pagi dunia! Choi Seungcheol is here~ Hari ini aku, Jisoo, si kuda, sama Jeonghan mau ke Lotte World. Sebenarnya hari ini Jeonghan ultah tapi kata Jisoo mending kita ga bilang apa-apa dulu sampai minggu depan. Lumayan lah dulu kita sering dikerjai Jeonghan sekarang gantian kita yang ngerjain Jeonghan hehehehe...

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! CEPAT TURUN!"

Duh! Pagi-pagi kok teriak-teriak sih. Sakit telingaku.

"Bentar Jisoo-ya."

"Cepetan nanti hujan!"

"Tunggu aku mandi dong!"

"What the?! KAMU BELUM MANDI?!"

"IYA!"

"GILA KAMU CHEOL! PANTES GA ADA YANG MAU SAMA KAMU!"

"KALIAN BERDUA BISA DIAM TIDAK?!"

"MIAN EOMMA! JISOO YANG MULAI!"

"WHUT?! AWAS KAU CHOI!"

Udah lah biarin aku mandi aja.

15 menit kemudian

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! GARA-GARA KAMU KELAMAAN KITA GA JADI PERGI!" Teriak Jisoo.

Apa lagi nih anak. Kulihat jendela ternyata hujan deras. Pantes batal yang betul aja kalau masih mau lanjut.

"Mianhae Jisoo ya." Ucapku sambil menuruni tangga.

"Kebiasaan!" Cibirnya sambil melotot.

"Udah dong noona, nanti dia juga yang menyesal week~"

What the?! Berani banget tuh anak?! Awas kamu kuda. Kamu ga bakal aku restuin sama my honey bunny Jisoo. Liat aja waktu kalian tunangan.

Selesai mencibir si kuda dalam hati, aku pun pergi menuju dapur. Dan didapur ada eommanya Jisoo. Enaknya aku apain ya supaya kaget? Ihihihi peluk dari belakang aja deh biar romantis. Lalu kupeluk dari belakang dan mencium pipi eomma keduaku yang cantik juga seperti anaknya.

"Eo! Pagi Cheolie sayang."

"Pagi eomma! Eomma..."

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Jisoo pagi-pagi udah naik darah tuh. Masa Cheolie dimarahin mulu sama dia. Lagi PMs ya dianya?"

"Jisoo ga PMS kok sayang. Cuma kamunya yang doyan bikin orang naik darah."

"Ngga mungkin eomma. Cheolie kan anak baik."

"Kalo Cheolie masih sayang nyawa mending Cheolie lepasin eomma dulu deh."

"Ndak mau eomma." Ujar ku sambil merajuk

"Kalo Cheolie ngga lepasin eomma, Cheolie mau diterkam singa jantan?"

"Apa sih eomma? Emang ada singa disini? Eomma kok ga bilang?! Kalo Cheolie tau Cheolie ga mau tinggal disini. Nanti Cheolie dimakan sama singa. Cheolie takut huhuhu..." Ucapku sambil memeluk eommanya Jisoo lebih erat.

"Tuan muda Choi. Bisa tolong lepaskan pelukan tuan muda dari istri saya?"

Mati aku! Appa kok tiba-tiba datang sih? Ganggu...

"Hehehehe... Mian appaku sayang~ Cheolie cuma mau ucapin selamat pagi buat eomma kok hehehehe..." Belaku sambil memeluk pundak appanya Jisoo.

Waduh! Kok dipelototin kaya gitu. Cheolie takut eomma ㅠㅠ.

"Choi Seungcheol..."

"Iya appa?" Jawabku takut.

"Lain kali jangan eomma doang yang di ucapin selamat pagi. Juga awas kamu kalo cium-cium eomma lagi. Appa bakal buang kamu ke kandang singa. Ga peduli nanti eomma-eomma cantikmu ini menangis, pasti appamu juga setuju."

Ok I'm dead now.

Aku lanjutin lain kali ya gaes~ Dadah! /lambai-lambai ala miss unipers/

Note:

Hai yeoreobun~ Mian update lama banget hehehehe... Jwisonghabnida /bow/ otakku macet banget dari waktu setelah UAS huhuhu...

Gimana perasaannya kalo inget tanggal 20? Sedih ga? Aku sedih banget huhuhu...

Oh ya aku juga ganti unname Kkkkkkk... lucuya yaungie~ yaung~ /niruin kucing/

And last...

Thank you udah mau baca ff abal abal ini. Kritik dan sarang selalu aku terima. Sekian terima kasih (ㆁωㆁ*)


	4. Chapter 4

Fingertips 4

Cast:

• Yoon Jeonghan (girl)

• Choi Seungcheol (boy)

• Hong Jisoo (girl)

Warn:

Gs, alur membingungkan, TYPOS

Enjoy~

Hae :v

Udah lama ya :v

Berapa bulan ya :v

Mau lanjut ga :v

Penasaran ga :v

Kalo ga silahkan tekan tombol x atau exit :v

Kalo iya :v

Dibaca ya wkwkwk

It's me Jeonghan, anak cantik, baik, lemah lembut, manisss *boong -,-, dan... benci Seungcheol :v

Kalian tau? Waktu pulang dari lotte world? Yang waktu chatting ama si dekil satu itu (yang sekarang jadi ganteng :v) kaga lah. Pokoknya yang itu lah. Inget kan?

Whai is mai harteu deugeun deugeun?! Aaaaaaaa :v stresseu akyuh. Tuh anak kok bisa gentle banget sekarang ga kayak dulu? Kok bisa ya? Tapi tetep sih dia njengkelin kayak dulu. Tapiiiii dia jadi lembut :v whaai. Udah lah pusing dah. Mandi dulu dah.

*backsound* 'syalalalalalala~ neomu johaa~

/kibas rambut/ aaaaa~ cecan udah wangi nihh /tebar kiss bye/ tidur lagi ah~

KRING!!!!!!!! KRING!!!!!!!!

SIAPA SIH PAGI-PAGI TELPON?!! AAAAAAAA

"YEOBOSEYO!"

"Yoon?"

"APAAN?! SIAPA INI WOI?!"

"Ga usah teriak-teriak keles. Sakit nih telinga berharga pangeran ini."

"NGAPAIN LU NELPON HAH?!"

"SEKOLAH HAN! SEKOLAH!"

Waduh! Mati aku. Kok bisa lupa sih? Pabo!!

"IYA! BENTAR LAGI TURUN!"

Dengan cepat aku menyiapkan buku dll :v. Lalu aku turun sambil lari dan ambil roti di meja makan, terus pamit dan keluar rumah :v

"Yoon." Panggil Jisoo dengan tatapan malasnya yang aneh itu.

"Mian gaes. Tadi lupa kalo hari ini masuk."

"Yoon.."

"Apaan?"

"LAMA-LAMA PINGIN BANGET NGEJAMBAK RAMBUT LU :V"

"JANGAAAAAN!."

"Tolong nona-nona bisa diam? Pangeran ini ga fokus nyetir nona muda. Berisik tau."

PLAK! Di pukul dah si orang narsis itu ama pujaan hatinya. HAHAHAHA RASAIIIN.

"Nuna Seok yang cantik. Jangan sadis dong."

Hiiiiii jijik amat bruh. Bikin muntah *ueeek*

"Habis.. dia narsis banget Seokiee."

Okay Jeong nyerah /angkat tangan/.

"Choi!"

"Apa?"

"Bisa cepetan ga nyetirnya?"

"Bisa lah."

"Lama-lama bisa muntah di mobil."

"Kamu sakit Yoon?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Ngga. Perutku geli aja ngeliat begituan." Ucapku sambil nunjuk Jisoo sama kudanya :v.

"Kejam amat kamu sayang /peluk/"

"Lepasin Soo. Beneran mual nih."

"CHOI CEPETAN KE RUMAH SAKIT! KITA ANTERIN JEONGHAN DULU!"

"AKU GA SAKIT SOO!"

"KATANYA MUAL?!"

"IYA. TAPI GA USAH KE RUMAH SAKIT JUGA ELAH!"

"Iya dah. Tapi kamu gapapa kan Han?"

"Gapapa kok."

"Nona-nona cantik..."

"Apaan?!"

"Udah sampe nun -_-"

"Oh iya! Ayo Han~"

"Pelan-pelan Soo."

"Iya sayang~"

Akhirnya cuma aku sama Jisoo yang jalan. Gatau deh dua laki itu kemana :v

Waktu sampe di kelas, anak-anak pada ribut banget.

"Eh!"

"Iya?"

"Kok ribut banget sih?"

"Ada yang belum kerja tugas Han."

"Tugas? Tugas apa emangnya?"

"Kimia."

"Hah?! Beneran?! Pinjem dong~ Please~"

"Udah dipinjem sama lainnya Han."

"Yaaaaah. Ya udah deh. Byee."

"Iya."

Kok bisa lupa :v. I hope Jisoo already did it. Kulihat Jisoo ga ada. Kemana tuh anak, kok cepet amat ilangnya? Ke bangku aja deh kerjanya ntaran ajah.

"HAN!"

"Apa?"

"Udah kerja Kimia belum?"

"Ga usah nanya lah Soo."

"Mati dah."

"Tenang... kan masih jam ke-7. Ntar di kerjain waktu istirahat aja."

"By the way si Seungcheol masuk kelas mana ya?"

"Gatau lah Soo. Ntar kan dia kasih tau sendiri."

"Oke lah."

Kayaknya kok masuk di kelas ini ya :v udah lah liat nanti. Lagi pula ngapain aku ngurusin dia coba. Kan dia bukan sapa-sapa :v

KRINGGG KRIIINGGGGG KRRIIIIIINGGGG

Gila itu :v keras banget panjang lagi :v *belnya :3 gaboleh mikir yang laen loh :3*

"GURUNYA DATENG OIII BAWA ANAK BARU GANS BRO ANAKNYA!" Teriak cewe ganjen di kelasku.

Bener kan si dekil masuk kelasku. Aku toel bahu si Jisoo.

"Yang. Yang~"

"Apa beb?"

"Si Seungcheol masuk ke kelas ini yang :v"

"Masa beb?"

"Iya yang. Tuh anaknya di depan."

BRUK BRUK

Semua anak liat ke papan di depan kelas.

"Perhatian-perhatian bapak mau mengumumkan sesuatu buat kalian." Kata bapak bio yang ganteng sih sebenarnya tapi radak gituh.

"APAAN PAK?" Di jawab teriak ama anak-anak."

"Ada murid baru pindahan dari... Dari mana Cheol?"

"Daegu pak." Jawab anak itu bisik-bisik.

"Daegu anak-anak. Ada pertanyaan?" Dan anak-anak ajaib di kelas nyaut aja nanyain tuh buluk :v

"LU TEMENNYA JISOO YA?! AMA SI JUJU ANAK ANEH :V"

Anjir -_- ntar ku pukul itu kepala pake batu.

"Ehem... Iya." Jawab tuh buluk kalem.

"TAPI SI JUJU ITU MAHO LOLS."

WTF tuh buluk yah... Kerasa bahuku di tepuk ama seseorang jadi aku noleh.

"Jadi normal ya Han :)"

Sumpah tuh anak ya -_- ngapain lagi duduk di sebelah ku tambah buat orang kesel aja.

"Okeh anak-anak hari ini langsung praktek. Ke aula SEKARANG!!!"

Langsung ngacir aja tuh bocah-bocah. Aku liat bocah satu di sebelah ku. Masih aja ndelosoran di meja *boleh cekek ga yah :3*

"Nona Yoon?"

"Bentar Soo ngantuk."

"WTF SOO! JANGAN JAMBAK ELAH! Atit tauu."

"Mangkannya jangan males."

Anjir di tinggal :v awas lu Soo ku bakar tuh rambut si kuda.

"Han.."

"Apaan?"

"Ganti bareng yuk :v"

"Aku cewek bukan cowok Cheol."

"Bukannya lu cowok han?"

F*ck yuuuuuuuu

Gua cekek tuh leher pake tangan suci milik miss Jeonghan :3

"GUA ITU CEWEK N*ING KAMPRET LU BA*INGAN BA*GSAT MATI LU SONO!!!"

"Hanhh..." Terus aja Han biar ampe pingsan sekalian.

"Yoonhh..."

Tangan ku ditarik ama bocah buluk ampe jatuh di pangkuannya *cekeknya dari samping gaes :3*

*Kedip-kedip mata* chuuu~ *kedip-kedip lagi plus jantung berdetak eaaaaa*

"Lain kali jangan di cekek sayang, di cipok doang cukup kok :3"

Jnck -_-

"Bangun sayang. Ntar di cari my hunny bunny Jisoo~"

Dan aku bangun langsung keluar kelas ninggalin tuh bocah ketawa kayak orgil.

TBC :3

HAE READERS :3

Makacih udah review sama nungguin aku dari December :3 btw maunya ini ff di lanjut atau di discontinued?

Dan aku lelah :v banget :v uh ga jelas semua :v tugas banyak :v remidi juga :v tapi :3:3 DIDIN TAMBAH GANTENG GAES :3 HWEHEHEHEH

Btw lagi mau tambah chara lagi ga :v kalo mau bilang yah :3

THANK YOU GUYS *


End file.
